Iruka and Hana
by SwordFire19
Summary: Teachers? Ha This is kinda i dunno...obvious....i didn't really try that hard on it so just tell me what i should do to fix it or what not...Well guys i dunno if this is a really good story...but i tried! i hope you guys like it and message me!


Iruka and Hana

"Buh…buh why!!" Naruto whined. "I just got back from training with pervy sage! I don't want to go do stupid D rank missions! Especially working with a bunch of academy kids for a week!"

"There C rank actually…" Lady Tsunade said as a stress mark pulsed at her temple. "Plus your old academy teacher would love to see you again."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes." Lady Tsunade said sighing. "He is the one who asked me to assign you to the mission."

"Well…" Naruto put his hands behind his head. "…I guess…since he asked." Naruto already ran into Iruka-sensei the day before and had ramen together. They talked for hours.

"Good. You will start in the morning." Tsunade said ending their discussion. "Now go. I got work to do." She shoos him away. Naruto walks out of the door mumbling to himself.

The next morning.

Naruto yawns as he wipes away the sleep from his eyes. He jumps up and quickly gets dressed. After eating some breakfast he runs out the door to the academy. Sakura and Hinata was walking down the street. Naruto ran up to her, "Hey Sakura, Hinata. What are you two doing up so early?" He asked.

"Oh, Hi! Good morning Naruto." Sakura and Hinata said smiling.

"We are on our way to the academy." Sakura said. Hinata nodded, smiling.

"Really? Me too. Did grandma Tsunade get you two to do this too?" He asked.

"Yeah. But we don't really mind." Sakura said matter-of-factly. Hinata nodded.

Naruto nodded back. They continued to the academy together.

Iruka was at his desk going through papers. The door to his classroom opened. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata walked in.

"Ah there you are." He said looking up. "I just finished some of the papers. If you would just take a seat and help me with the rest that would be great."

They all sat down at the table near the bottom. Iruka handed them each a pile of papers.

"Just grade them and hand them to me. When the kids get here I will assign you to a group." Iruka goes back to his desk.

"Wow…it's been forever since I been back in here…" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah…" Sakura breathed.

"Yeah…I wonder if Iruka-sensei is still single." Naruto laughs quietly. He looks over at Iruka. He was doing more papers at his desk. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Hana stood there at the door. She knocked quietly waiting for an answer. Her medium brown hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes were a captivating blue. She wore simple thick rimmed, brown glasses. She wore a simple, 'V' cut, light blue shirt under her Jounin vest, that was open, and she was wearing a white skirt with a light blue embroidery pattern. She sighed quietly and blew at a loose strand of hair. She had a stack of papers in her hand.

Suddenly the door opened and Iruka stood at the entrance, "Oh! Hana-san!" Iruka said smiling. "Come in!" He said stepping aside.

Hana walked through the doorway into Iruka's almost empty room. There were only three kids on the bottom row.

"Hi there." Hana said waving toward the kids.

"Hi." They all waved back.

"OH I know you guys." Hana walked over to them. She looked at them all. "My haven't you guys grown! Hinata…Sakura…Naruto." She giggled.

"Oh! Hana!" Naruto said remembering. Hana lived near Naruto for a few years and always brought him special ramen. She was always nice to him. Just like Iruka-sensei. She always made him feel better and treated him like family when other people shunned him and treated him badly. Hana smiled and nodded. Naruto hasn't seen her in forever. "It's been forever!"

"Yes it has Naruto." Hana gave a close-eyed smile.

"When did you start working here?" Naruto asked.

"I've been working here for about a year an a half." Hana said happily. Iruka cleared his throat. Hana opened her eyes and turned around.

"Oh, Iruka. Sorry. Yes…um…I was coming over to ask if I could borrow your stapler." Hana smiled brightly and looked at Iruka innocently.

"Of course Hana-san!" Iruka said running to his desk.

"Please Iruka…just call me Hana." Hana said following him.

"Oh…of course. Hana-san." Iruka blushed.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata. They looked at him.

"Don't you think they are so cute together." Sakura said quietly. Naruto looked back at them and saw Iruka handing Hana a stapler. She looked him in the eyes and after a moment he looked away blushing. "Why is Iruka-sensei acting like that?" Naruto said raising his eyebrow and looking at him through the slits of his eyes.

"You baka…he likes her. It's not that hard to tell." Sakura said smiling at them sweetly. Hana began stapling her papers and Iruka kept looking at her from the side.

"Really?" Naruto said looking at them. He finally began to notice. Hana finished her papers and walked to the door.

"Thank you. Iruka." Hana said quietly.

"No problem…Hana-san." Iruka replied just as quiet. She walked out the door and Iruka closed it. He turned around smiling and Naruto was right in his face.

"EYAUGH! Naruto! What is it?" Iruka said jumping back.

"Do you like Hana?" Naruto said seriously. Iruka stuttered. "Well…I…uh…er…n…ye…n…" Iruka couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Sakura and Hinata finished their papers and joined Naruto.

"It's so obvious Iruka-sensei. You do…so just say it." Sakura said simply.

"Well…" Iruka sighed, "…yes…I do…like her a lot…" Iruka walked to his desk. "But I just cant bring myself to tell her…"

"AWWW this is so Kawaii!" Sakura screeched happily.

"Well we can help you!" Naruto said quickly.

"OH and how do you plan on doing that?" Iruka said skeptically.

"Umm…I know!" Naruto said pointing his index finger in the air as a random light bulb lit above his head. "…as her out to dinner at your place!"

"But how…I can hardly look her in the eyes…much less talk to her." Iruka sighed and looked to his desk. Suddenly his door opened and kids began coming in.

" Don't worry Iruka-sensei…we will figure something out!" Naruto said quietly. Iruka thought, 'great…now I'm going to start worrying…'

Iruka quiets all the children. He breaks up the class into their groups and they walk outside. It was practically a free day for all the students. They would go to the training ground and show off some of their jutsu then play around.

The sky was a bright blue, only a few clouds lingered here and there. The wind was blowing steadily. Hana walked out with her group and headed toward the training ground. Iruka was behind her with his group, and behind him was Naruto, then Sakura, then Hinata. Iruka couldn't help but stare at Hana. Finally they made it to the training ground and picked random spots. Iruka and his group were near a tree that had a swing on it and Hana was across from him with her group near some stumps. The day went on without any trouble even Naruto's group wasn't going all that bad.

"Ok guys…I guess it's time for a break. Go play or whatever…" Iruka says loudly for all the kids to hear. All the kids ran around chasing each other or just sitting on the ground playing in the dirt. One little girl tugged on Iruka's pants leg.

"Hm?…Yes, Tama?" Iruka said looking down.

"Push me on the swing Iruka-sensei!" She said giving him her best puppy face. He fell for it.

"Sure." He smiled. He started pushing her.

Hana was talking to another little girl who looked a little sad.

"Tera…it's ok. No one doesn't like you…and you know that. You are just a little insecure about yourself…listen…" Hana picked Tera's face up and looked at her. "…How about we get this hair out of your face. It's hot outside and I know it's bothering you." Tera sniffled and nodded slightly.

Iruka looked over to Hana. Hana put her hands behind her head. 'What is she doing?' he wondered.

Hana looked up and saw Iruka looking at her. She looked at him and pulled her hair down. She had long…beautiful…medium brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and down her back. She didn't take her eyes off Iruka as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair was glowing in the sunlight. She began fixing Tera's hair. Iruka was so stunned that he didn't even notice that the girl he was swinging was coming straight for him. The next thing he knew he was knocked over. He was K.O.ed. Hana sweatdropped, 'er…did I over do it?' she thought. She quickly finished Tera's hair and jumped up running over to Iruka. Naruto had ran over there closely followed by Hinata and Sakura. Hana leaned over him feeling his face. Iruka had anime spinney eyes. (.) "Iruka? Iruka? Are you ok?" Hana said quietly.

"Hey Iruka-sensei? What happened!" Naruto said shaking him slightly. He didn't stir.

"Er…I think we need to take him to the nurse…" Hana said helping Naruto pick him up. Hana asked some of the other teachers to watch after their group until they came back.

Naruto, Hana, and an unconscious Iruka make it to the nurse's office. She opened her door and let them in. "Ah what happened to him?" She asked opening his eyes with her fingers and shining a light in them.

"Er…he took a swing to the head." Hana said scratching her neck.

"Well…" The nurse tsk'ed. "…it looks like he will be out for a while…and right when I am about to leave. All he needs is a bit of rest." She sounded a bit distressed.

"Er I could stay with him…so you can leave." Hana suggested.

"Oh my that would be nice! I do appreciate it." The nurse exclaimed happily.

"It's fine." Hana said smiling. Naruto took this as a very good opportunity to give Iruka and Hana some time alone.

"Hey…well I gotta get back and help with the kids…" Naruto said running out the door before she could even open her mouth to speak.

"O-ok…" She said quietly. She looked around the nurses office and her eyes stopped on Iruka sleeping on the medical bed. 'He looks so cute…' She thought. She felt a bit warm and a some color appeared in her cheeks. She mentally slapped herself. 'Pull yourself together woman! You don't need another relationship…I…I mean…eventually I will try again…but he is just so handsome…intelligent…a gentleman…and he's good with kids…No! No…I don't need this…yes I do……why am I talking to myself…shut up!…great…I'm doing it again.' Hana sighed and sat down in a chair beside the bed. She moved her hair out of her face. Ten minutes passed by. She removed her glasses and laid her head down on the bed beside Iruka. She had her arms crossed in front of her. Her left hand was slightly covering Iruka's right. She closed her eyes. Twenty minutes passed by. Hana could still hear Iruka's deep breathing. He was deep in sleep. Hana began to get sleepy herself. Her breathing became slow and easy…She finally drifted off to sleep.

Iruka's eyes slightly fluttered open, his vision blurry only for a moment. He felt a pain in his head. "Ugh…" he went to grab his head. He felt something warm on his right hand and looked down. He saw Hana. A slight gasp escaped his lips. 'Why is she here?' He thought. He looked at her sleeping. 'Why are we in the nurse's office?' He felt his head throb again, 'ugh…' He looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. 'Surely the kids have already left.' It was about three thirty. He sat up and Hana moved her hand onto his stomach and clutched his vest lightly. "Ok…ok…Kaede…I'm up…please don't…" She mumbled in her sleep but she merely sighed and settled back into the bed. Iruka felt his face get really hot as a brilliant blush covered his cheeks. 'She looks so pretty…no…gorgeous…' he though. 'She's not even wearing her glasses.' He lightly shook her, "Hey…Hana-san…wake up." Hana waved her hand at Iruka pushing his away. "No Kaede…quit." Hana whined. Iruka sat up and leaned over her slightly.

"Hana-san it's me…Iruka. wake up." He lightly pushed her again and she jumped up and hit him in the nose.

"AUGH!" He yelps. Hana, eyes wide as saucers, covers her mouth with her hands and jumps up.

"Oh Iruka! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed his face in her hands and tipped his head back. Iruka tried to contain a blush. She examined his nose. She lightly touched it. Iruka gasped from the slight pain.

"At least I didn't break it…" Hana said relieved. She laughed. Iruka smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. "W-What happened to me? How did I get into the nurse's office?" Iruka asked slightly confused.

"Er…Well you were hit with a U.S.G…." Hana laughed as she put her glasses on.

"What's a U.S.G.?" Iruka asked even more confused.

"A unidentified swinging girl…" Hana laughs.

"Oh…ha…Tama." Iruka remembered. He then remembered what had distracted him…Hana. He looked at her. He hasn't really ever seen her with her hair down. She looked so gorgeous. He couldn't hide the color rising in his cheeks.

"Er…Hana-san?" Iruka spoke quietly.

"Yes Iruka?" Hana said quietly giving him a questioning look.

"Would you…" Iruka couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Yes Iruka…" Hana said inching closer to Iruka.

"Would…you…" Iruka swallowed the rest of the sentence.

"Would I?" Hana said waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He didn't answer. He just looked at her. Hana sighed and stood up.

"Wait…would.you.like.to.have.dinner.with.me.tonight?" Iruka asked all to quickly.

Hana couldn't understand what he was saying. "Wait what? Repeat it…slower…" Hana said sitting back down.

Iruka sighed and looked down. "W-would…you like to have dinner with me tonight…" He says with a shaky breath.

Hana thought for a full minute, 'oh what the heck! He is just so cute!…er handsome!' "I'd love to!" Hana said. Her face brightened.

"Really?" Iruka let out the breath he was holding.

"Yeah!" Hana stood up. Iruka's head suddenly felt better. He climbed off the bed and stood up. He slightly swayed but stood his ground.

"You ok?" Hana said grabbing his arm lightly. He smiled and replied, "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."

They walked out of the nurse's office.

"So your place at six?" Hana asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Iruka smiled. They walked outside into the sunshine. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata was waiting for them. Hana placed her hand on Iruka's shoulder and said, "Well see you later." She began walking off.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata ran up. "So what happened?"

"I…I finally asked her to dinner!" He said happily.

"All right! Go Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Score!" Sakura hit him upside his head.

"Hey…well me and Hinata have something to do sooo…see you guys later!" Sakura grabbed a confused Hinata and sped off after Hana.

Sakura and Hinata caught up with Hana. "Hana! Hana!" Sakura waved her down. Hana stopped and turned around.

"Oh yes Sakura? Hinata?"

"We heard that you got a date with Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said obviously.

"Er…w-well yeah I guess it's a date." Hana blushed.

"Well! We are going to help you pick out an outfit whether you like it or not!" Sakura took one of Hana's hands and, a now informed Hinata, took Hana's other.

"O-Ok…" Hana said surprised at the sudden fashion kidnapers.

They walked off toward town.

Five minutes till six.

Iruka just finished cooking and was now pacing back and forth.

"Iruka-sensei…calm down!" Naruto said grabbing Iruka's by the shoulder and pushing him down on his comfy looking sofa. There were candles and champagne glasses on the table. Beside the glasses was a chilled bottle of champagne.

"I'm fine! I'm relaxed! I'm ok!" Iruka half said to himself.

"Good!" Naruto said sitting beside him and propping his feet up on the table that Iruka beautifully decorated.

"Naruto! Why are you still here! Go! Before Hana-san gets here!" Iruka jumped up dragging Naruto to the front door.

"Ok ok! I'm going!" Naruto said hopping out the door. "But remember Iruka-sensei! Be calm and behave yourself!" Naruto laughed as Iruka gave him an evil stare but smiled.

Iruka closed the door and sat back down on the couch. It was quiet. Iruka sat still for a moment, then he moved the champagne glasses around. He kept trying to put them in perfect line. He moves them a little bit to the left, then sits back. A few minutes later he moves them just a little to the right, then sits back. He was about to reach for them again when he heard someone knock on the door. He jumped up and ran toward the door. He skidded to a halt right in front of it. He checked everything including his breath. He straightened up and opened the door. His breath catches in his throat.

The woman was in fact Hana…but she looked so different. Her hair was down and curled around her face. She wasn't wearing her glasses so he could see that her eyes were a bright, brilliant blue. She was wearing the most beautiful dark red dress with golden yellow hems. She even had a golden yellow bow in her hair. The dress had a slit in it up to her thigh. She smiled and looked around.

She put her arms around her back.

Iruka smiled brightly at the sight of her. "Hana-san…wow…please come in…" He stepped aside to let her in.

"Thank you." She giggled. She walked through the doorway into his house. It was so cozy and homey looking. There was a romantic air to it as well. Hana felt a slight shiver. She turned around and faced Iruka.

"I was kinda forced into wearing this…" Hana said walking a small circle. Iruka stared.

"Well you look very,…very nice." Iruka felt the heat rush to his face. He coughed, "So…on to dinner?" Hana smiled and nodded.

He lead her to the dining room.

Hana gasped quietly. It was so beautifully prepared. 'Did he cook all this himself? Wow…so romantic…' She walked to the chair that Iruka held out for her. She sat down and he took his seat.

"Well dig in." He said laughing. Hana filled her plate and quietly began eating, as did Iruka. The silence was killing Hana.

"So Iruka…How was your day!" Hana asked looking at him.

"Eh…besides getting K.O.ed…its been a wonderful day!" Iruka smiled. 'And I hope it gets better…' he thought.

"That's good! Same here!" Hana smiled back. They continued to talk about their past week and they just started laughing at all the silly things they have done and then they got on about the silly things they done in their past. They finally finished eating, after they laughed non-stop.

"Ok now for the finale." Iruka said standing up. He seemed a bit more comfortable with Hana. He held his hand out for her and she took it standing up. He lead her to the living room where he had two candles lit and the bottle of champagne, which by the way was still in perfect line from earlier. Hana eyed it and smiled.

"I love that kind of Champagne! Jevenefue la truer." Hana said turning to Iruka.

"Mine too." Iruka said blushing. "I don't drink much…it's usually for special occasions." He shrugs.

"Same here…and this is a special occasion?" Hana said eyeing him sneakily with a smile.

"Er…well yeah it's a special occasion…your worth it…" Iruka bit his tongue and blushed a deep red. Hana just giggled and sat down on the couch. Iruka joined her. He poured her a glass and then himself. It gets quiet.

"How bout some music?" Iruka said grabbing the remote to the radio and clicking it.

"I WANNA PUT YOU TO BED BED BED…" the radio blares. Iruka quickly switches stations.

"SEXUAL SEDUCTION-DUCTION-DUCTION!" The radio blares another song. Iruka sinks into the couch and switches stations again.

"SHE MOVES HER BODY LIKE A CYCLONE! MAKES ME WANNA DO IT ALL NIGHT LONG!" The radio blares again. Iruka was beet red. He turned off the radio and threw the remote to the other side of the room. Hana couldn't stop laughing. She was practically crying from laughing so hard. She sunk to Iruka's level on the couch and looked him in the eyes still laughing.

"So how do you feel about global warming?" He smiled back and sits back up. Hana wipes the tears away and continues her champagne.

"So…Iruka…" Hana said regaining her composure after another giggle fit.

"Yes…Hana?" Iruka said sipping from his glass. Hana watched his lips as they grazed the glass lightly. She caught herself licking her lips lightly. She felt like she craved something more than the champagne.

"Um…sooo…" She put her glass down and looked at Iruka. "How's a guy like you end up being single?" She asked.

"Well…I don't really know…I don't go out scouting for women often." He smiles and scratches his neck. "And you…how's a woman like you been single for so long?"

"Well…after Kaede…I just kinda stopped dating…" Hana said frowning and laying back.

"Kaede?" Iruka said remembering her saying his name in her sleep.

"Well…why?" Iruka asked edging closer to Hana.

"Well…" Hana sighs. "…He…was the kind of guy who was so sweet, charming,…funny…" Hana smiled slightly, "But also the kind that loved to party hard, drink hard, and well…ha the girls…need I say more…he was also…slightly abusive…" Hana grabbed her arm. "I-I'm sorry…I don't know why I am telling you this…I know you don't want to hear it…"

"No…I do want to hear it…slightly abusive?" He said waiting for her to continue. She does, "Well maybe really abusive…but…I stayed with him…why I don't know…" Hana laughs half-heartedly. "I guess…when I left him I just didn't want to be treated that way again…he was so possessive…he treated me like a literal slave…I did every little thing for him…if I didn't he would get angry…I did all I could to make him happy and all he did was hurt me more and more…so I just couldn't take it. I-I was afraid to end up with another guy like him…" Hana feels like she was overreacting but every word was true and more. Hana looks down. She picks up her glass and swallows the last bit of the champagne. She sets the glass back down.

Iruka looks at her thoughtfully.

"Well…anyway…lets not talk about such sad pasts! This is the here and now. I'm a lot better now. I'm ok…so…lets just forget about that…" Hana jumped up and sat on her legs. She filled her glass up with more champagne.

"Yeah…" Iruka gave a sweet smile. Inside he felt so sad for her. He began to love her even more than he already does.

Hana began giggling then started to talk about some random funny thing that happened when her, Sakura, and Hinata were shopping.

Iruka wasn't listening to her. He was looking at her. She looked at him and stopped talking. "Hello? Earth to Iruka…are you listening?" Hana snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oh…yeah…" He looks at her. Hana looks to him as she places her glass on the table. Iruka moved closer to her.

"Hana-san…Hana…" Iruka looked at her lovingly. Hana's eyes locked onto his. Their lips were only millimeters away. Hana closed her eyes. She felt his lips hesitantly press against hers. As soon as they were there they were gone, leaving Hana with only the lingering of his sweet taste. Before he fully pulled away Hana wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said quietly, "Oh no you don't…your not getting away with a little kiss…" Hana was delighted to see a brilliant blush cross Iruka's face. She moved closer to his face, her lips hovered in front of his, lightly touching them. Suddenly she crashed her lips lightly down upon his, inching her body closer. She ran her tongue across his lips. Iruka opened his mouth letting out a surprised gasp. Hana hesitated but used this as an advantage as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She felt Iruka tense up, she smiled into the kiss. Suddenly Hana broke the kiss and moved back, she still had her arms loosely wrapped around Iruka's neck.

"That's how your supposed to kiss…" Hana smiled. Iruka's face was a lovely shade of red. Hana giggled. "Want to try again?" Hana asked teasingly. He looked down slightly. Hana smiled but pulled away from him. But before she could get the words, 'Just kidding.' out of her mouth Iruka wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. This action surprised Hana, all she could think to do was lean into him. Iruka wrapped his arms tighter around Her and pulled her tighter to him, if that was even possible. He stroked her hair and leaned his lips towards her ear. She could feel his breath tickle her ear as he gently whispered Hana's name, "Hana…" His voice caused a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. The passionate sweetness of Iruka pulled a blush onto her own cheeks.

"Yes…Iruka…" Hana whispered back looking into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"I--I've…always liked you…I just wanted you to know…Ever since you began working at the academy. I guess I sorta fell head over heels for you instantly…" He brushed the back of his fingers against her blushing face.

"Iruka…I…I like you too…I just wasn't sure if…" Iruka stopped Hana mid sentence by placing his index finger to her lips. Silencing her.

"Shhhh…I understand…I just want to let you know…I would never…ever hurt you…even if it meant my life…" He replaced his finger with his lips. But yet again pulled away.

Hana's body longed for Iruka's touch. She believed his words. She could hardly control herself when she grabbed him and pulled him into a long, steamy, romantic kiss.

Iruka placed his hands lightly on her waist. Hana pulled his hair tie out, removed his leaf headband, and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, which caused him to release a small, quiet moan. Iruka moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, softly sucking, searching for Hana's weak spot.

He hits it and causes Hana to moan. Hana slightly closes her eyes and leans her head to the side, giving him room. Iruka moved his hands a little below her waist but he couldn't bring himself to go any lower. 'I don't want to seem to rush things…but it's getting hard to control myself…' he thought. Hana could tell he was trying to be a gentleman and not rush but she didn't mind. 'I guess he's going to need some help…' Hana grabbed his hand and moved it to the slit in her dress. Sending him an 'it's ok' vibe. He rubs up and down her thigh gently. Even though Hana was in a dress she managed to kick her shoes off and wrap her legs around Iruka's waist. Hana pulled back for air and looks at Iruka. He smiles at her and he smiles back. He places his left hand on the small of her back and his right hand was softly running through her hair. He looked at her lovingly but Hana saw a small glint of lust in his eyes that vanished as quick as it came. She leaned forward whispering in his ear, "Iruka…do you…" She breathes softly. Iruka seemed to know what she meant. He looked her in the eyes and replied, "Only…only if you want to…" Hana nodded, "I do…" With that she crashes her lips to his. She moves her hands to his chest and pushes him back to where he is laying down on the couch. Hana straddled him. Iruka moved his hands to the back of her thighs massaging them softly with his thumbs. Hana moaned happily. Iruka licks Hana's lips again begging for entrance. She complies and they both sigh happily. His left hand moves up from her thigh to her side. He felt the zipper to her dress run up her side. He followed the zipper all the way down to the slit in her dress. He began to slowly unzip it. Hana began tugging at Iruka's shirt stating she wanted it off. He moves back from her and pulls his shirt off throwing it across the room, then he goes back to unzipping her dress. When he finished unzipping it, the dress silkily slid off her body and down her arms. She let it slid off Iruka's chest onto the floor. Iruka studies the newly exposed flesh.

Hana flushed, "Like what you see…?" She asked smiling.

"Actually…yes I do." Iruka grins placing his hands on her waist. She moves her face down to his hovering her lips over his teasingly. She leans her body against his. She could feel the heat of his body. Iruka lightly growls at her for teasing him. She smiles. He wraps his arms around her smiling back.

"How about we continue this…" Iruka started.

"In your room? Yes…" Hana said looking at the small-ish couch.

Iruka sits up grabbing Hana in his arms. He stands up and carries her to his room. One thing led to another that night.

The next day.

Naruto yawns and grumbles as he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He quickly gets dressed and runs out the door to meet up with Hinata and Sakura. He saw them waiting for him. They were laughing.

"Hey you guys what are you laughing at?" Naruto said running up to them.

"Well we was just talking about this funny thing that happened when me, Hinata, and Hana went shopping yesterday…" Sakura started.

"Oh yeah that's right! We gotta hurry and get to the academy! I wanna ask Iruka how the date went!" Naruto said jumping up.

Sakura hit him upside his head. "That's none of your business!" But the inner Sakura thought, 'I must know!! Me and Hinata got to ask Hana how it went!' Naruto rubbed his head. Hinata laughed but played it off as a cough.

They ran off for the academy.

Iruka woke up and rolled over. Hana wasn't there, he jumped up. He saw a note on the pillow. He took it and read, "Dear Iruka, last night was the most wonderful night I have ever had…ever. I'm sorry I had to leave so early, but I had to get home and get ready for work. I will see you there. P.S. I love you… always yours, Hana." He smiled and put the note down. He got up and began to get dressed.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were already at the academy waiting for Iruka and Hana. Iruka suddenly appeared walking up the road. Naruto jumped up from the swing he was sitting in and ran over to him.

"Iruka-sensei! What took you so long!? How was your night?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It was nice." Iruka simply replied.

"What did you guys do?" Naruto questioned.

"We had dinner and that was it." Iruka shrugged.

"Are you serious!?" Naruto whined, "That's it!?"

"Yes Naruto, that's it." Iruka laughed. They reached Hinata, and Sakura.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Hinata and Sakura waved.

"Hi Hinata, Sakura." Iruka waved back. Suddenly Hana appeared beside Iruka.

"Hi there all…" Hana said wrapping her arm around Iruka's neck.

"Oh! Hi Hana!" Sakura said quickly surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Hello…Iruka." Hana said in Iruka's ear.

"Hi Hana." He replied smiling. Sakura looked at them then said, "Hey Naruto, Hinata lets let them have a minute.

"Aw…fine!" Naruto said walking off with his hands behind his head. Sakura and Hinata followed.

"So…Iruka…are we like…together now?" Hana asked after she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Only if you want to be." Iruka said happily.

"Of course I do!" Hana hugged him tightly. "Duh." She said laughing. Iruka kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Would you like to take a walk in the park with me tonight?" Iruka asked.

"I'd love to!" Hana said pulling him into another kiss.

"Awwww…" Hinata and Sakura cried. Naruto just laughed and smiled.

When they finished kissing they walked back over. "Ok guys…lets get to the classroom…" Iruka said. They began walking into the building.

"So Hana…what did you two do last night…" Naruto asked.

"We just had dinner…" She laughed. She looked at Iruka and winked at him, without trying to hide it. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto noticed. Naruto gave Iruka the thumbs up and hit him on his arm.

They all laughed and walked through the academy doors.


End file.
